<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why can’t you see what you’re doing to me? by junetangerine (culuyetille)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066529">Why can’t you see what you’re doing to me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/culuyetille/pseuds/junetangerine'>junetangerine (culuyetille)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bruce/Dick Week 2021 ficlets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/culuyetille/pseuds/junetangerine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for BruDick Week 2021. Prompt: Jealousy (and Ex-Partners).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bruce/Dick Week 2021 ficlets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BruDick Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why can’t you see what you’re doing to me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce’s possessiveness is legendary, so hardly anyone would think to worry about Dick’s.  </p><p>Bruce certainly doesn’t seem to, judging by how he’s fallen right into flirty banter with Catwoman.</p><p>Dick’s chewing the inside of his cheek to keep quiet. Things are still new between him and Bruce, only a handful of people know about the change in their relationship, and Dick had sort of resigned himself to putting up with the usual string of people trying to snag Gotham’s most eligible bachelor during Brucie’s social functions, at least until they figured out how to go public. But he hadn’t expected this.</p><p>This eats at him in a totally different way. Bruce and Selina have history; she’s actually known him longer than Dick has, and they almost got married, for Christ’s sake. She had had Bruce’s attention even when she was a criminal and Dick was putting everything he had into being perfect.</p><p>Dick is usually good in a crisis, but this time he’s been swept so hard by his internal whirlwind that he barely sees the kiss she blows his way too before leaving. Thanks to his emotional obliviousness, Bruce doesn’t seem to have noticed anything, so nothing has to come out of this.</p><p>Except there’s no stopping the hurt in Dick’s gut from blowing up in his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you <em>have</em> to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce looks at him in confusion. Dick is breathing fast, hands balled into fists, and he can’t say more because it sounds ridiculous even in his head: <em>Did you have to be all over her like I wasn’t even here, like we had nothing? </em></p><p> </p><p>Bruce studies him for a moment, then purses his lips in the way he does before reminding people that he doesn’t have to explain himself. Dick feels small, then, insignificant, and stupid to have believed that as a lover Bruce would stop stomping all over his feelings whenever they seemed unreasonable to him.</p><p>However, what Bruce does instead is sigh and gesture vaguely.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t…” His voice dies out, he looks at Dick, then away. “I don’t want anybody attacking us. I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick gets it, and he knows that the admission must’ve cost Bruce, and also that discussing things is in and of itself an effort on his part. Still, it’s not enough.</p><p> </p><p>“You could’ve brushed her off, played too-focused-on-Mission,” he points out, pouting.</p><p> </p><p>Next thing Dick knows, Bruce has him backed up against a wall, pinning him down with a hard stare as he presses their crotches together. There isn’t much to be felt through the protection cups they’re both wearing, but it’s the thought that counts, and Dick has fantasized about angry sex with Bruce for years, but it has done nothing to prepare him for the molten arousal pooling at his core.</p><p> </p><p>“This is for you. Just you,” Bruce stresses, bucking up against him. His voice is somewhere between his own and the Bat’s, and it goes right to Dick’s groin.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce stares him down a little longer, then leans in for a rough kiss. Dick lets his arms loop around the big guy’s shoulders and bites his neck, going for an obnoxious mark. Bruce lets out the sharp exhale that is his version of a snort but does hold him tighter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~Fin</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>